


You Don't See Me

by Zx14ninja



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dumbledore is just misguided, Gen, Lockhart is creepy, Second year, Severus adopts Harry, Severus has a heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zx14ninja/pseuds/Zx14ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ron and the twins never made it to Surrey to rescue their trapped friend; instead Harry spends his last weeks locked in a small room surviving on one can of soup a day. Weak and ill from malnutrition Harry makes it to Hogwarts only to recive three weeks of detention with Snape. When Harry collapses during the first detention life changes dramtically for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Read carefully because this is the only disclaimer you're getting. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money. This goes for all chapters. Thank you  
> Warnings: Non-graphic mention of child abuse, possible homosexual mentions but none at the moment.
> 
> AU
> 
> Now Beta by Emerald Ashes, Thank you so much!

Harry Potter would never know what convinced the Dursleys to let him return to Hogwarts when the long and horrible summer finally came to an end. Perhaps it was their fear of what might happen if he didn't show up or maybe they were simply tired of having to push cold soup through the cat flap Uncle Vernon had installed after the disastrous pudding incident. Either way, Harry had never been so happy to see Kings Cross station. It didn't matter that his homework was incomplete or that he didn't have any school supplies for the new term. He didn't even care that Uncle Vernon made sure to run over his foot as he drove out of the station. All that mattered was that he was going back.  
A weak smile split the thin, almost gaunt face. Nearly a month of living on one meal of can soup most days—and even then Harry had given most of the solid parts to Hedwig—had taken its toll. His normally thin frame was skeletal, and he was far too pale. Grasping the handle on his trunk, Harry was dismayed to find he could barely drag the thing along to a nearby cart, and it was only with the help of a friendly station worker that he managed to get the trunk loaded.

"Ya sure yer gonna be alright, kid?" asked the man in a gruff voice that reminded him of Hagrid. Harry smiled.

“Yeah, thanks."

The man didn't look convinced but, thankfully, didn't press the issue. The cart, laden with his trunk and Hedwig, was far heavier than Harry remembered. By the time he arrived at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 he was sweating profusely.

Pausing for a moment to catch his breath, Harry could feel his head pounding from the lack of food which was only made worse by the hustle and bustle of King's Cross. After a month and a half in a locked room Harry found the noise of the station overwhelming.

As Harry swayed dangerously a voice he recognized, but hadn't heard since summer began, rang through the station.

"Harry!"

Turning, Harry smiled weakly at his red haired friend.

"Ron."

Ron Weasley hadn't changed much, other than to grow taller; he was still red-haired and freckled. Behind him, Harry could see a gaggle of red-heads. Fred and George waved enthusiastically while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"Boy, mate, you sure look peaky! You sure you're all right there?" asked Ron as he steered the smaller boy over to his waiting family.

"Yeah, just . . . long summer, I'll tell you about it on the train." Harry murmured.

"Come along boys! If you don't hurry, you'll miss the train" called Mrs. Weasley. She pulled Harry into a hug, startling the stressed boy.

"You'll have to come visit us next summer, or perhaps your relatives wouldn't mind you staying for a few days over the holidays," she told him as they quickly neared the barrier.

Harry smiled at her "No, I don't think they'll mind at all."

She squeezed his shoulder, causing Harry to suppress a wince. He still had bruises from Uncle Vernon. By now Fred, George and Percy had already gone through the barrier.

"We'll go through with Ginny and you two follow behind," said Mr. Weasley.

Nodding, Harry and Ron watched as the group disappeared onto the hidden platform.

"Not much time left, best take it at a run if we don't want to miss the train," said Ron. 

They hit the barrier at the same time, except, instead of passing through, a resounding CRASH! rang out. Harry sat stunned, staring at the very solid brick wall in front of him. Why hadn't they gone through? His heart rate sped up as he heard the ringing of the clock, signaling the hour and the departure of the Hogwarts Express. They'd missed the train.

"Harry, Harry!" He realized Ron was trying to get him to move because they were attracting quite a bit of attention.

"Ron, the train . . . your parents . . . the barrier, why can't we get through the barrier?" Harry hissed as he gingerly stood and quickly gathered up a squawking Hedwig.

"Calm down Harry we'll just go wait by the car . . ." Ron trailed off, a look on his face not unlike Hermione figuring out the answer to a difficult question.

"Harry, the car!"

Harry stared at him. "Car? What car? Your parents have a car?" Small shivers racked his frame. He could not go back to the Dursleys; he wasn't sure how much longer he could survive in that cramped room.

"Look, it's a long story I'll tell you on the way there. Just follow me."

He led Harry to an old, blue Ford Anglia and quickly opened the boot. It was only with Ron's help that Harry managed to get his trunk into it.

"Ron, you do realize that we can't exactly drive to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, reluctantly climbing into the front passenger seat. Tapping the dash board with his wand, Ron shot Harry a grin.

"We're not driving to Hogwarts," he told Harry as the car began to float, "we're flying."

Harry looked down in shock at the ground below where Muggles stared up at them. Muggles.

"Erm, Ron, you do realize that most Muggles aren't accustomed to flying cars?"

"Oh right, no worries." The red-head said pressing a button on the dash board, "Invisibility booster."

Satisfied, Harry relaxed against the seat.

"So, you just happen to have a flying car?" he asked Ron. The other boy grinned at him again.

"Nah, it's one of the things Dad tinkers with. He likes to take apart Muggle things, enchants them, and then put them back together. The car's one of them. Actually, Fred and George and I were planning on coming and rescuing you with it, but Mum caught us, threw a right fit about it too," –he sighed dramatically – "went on about the dangers of flying cars, then grounded us for the rest of the summer." 

Harry stiffed at the word "grounded." He had a distinct feeling that what grounded meant for him and what it meant for Ron were two very different things. At least, he hoped it was. Even so, Harry decided not to ask. He was far too tired to try and puzzle out what was normal punishment for him as opposed to everyone else. Closing his eyes, Harry allowed sleep to overtake him. His last thought before drifting off was that there were so many ways that flying a car to Hogwarts could go wrong.

 

". . . Arry, Harry."

Harry awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He immediately went rigid, unused to anyone touching him in such a way except for his Aunt and Uncle, and that was hardly pleasant. As he became more aware of himself, Harry remembered that he was in a flying car heading to Hogwarts.

"You okay mate? Sorry to wake you but we're nearly there" said Ron, keeping his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry licked his dry lips, realizing that he must have slept through most of the trip, which was a good thing because now he could feel just how thirsty he was.

"'M fine" Harry croaked, swallowing thickly. Ron squeezed his shoulder.

"Harry . . ." Ron began and Harry braced himself for the awkward questions. Suddenly, the car spluttered and jerked. Ron let out a curse Harry was sure Mrs. Weasley would have washed his mouth out for. For several heart-stopping moments Harry was sure they would crash into the Black Lake. Ron pulled out his wand and hit the dash board frantically.

The car pulled up enough to miss the icy water, but not the tree. And the tree fought back.

In the end Harry vowed to never follow Ron into any kind of transportation. The tree left them battered and bruised, the car was gone, Ron's wand was broken, and Harry wasn't sure he could get his trunk into the castle. All in all he really didn't think his situation could get much worse.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, I suggest you follow me," came an oil voice behind them, and Harry felt his heart plummet. He should have known. Never assume that the worst had happened; something will always prove you wrong, especially if you're Harry Potter.

Slowly, the boys turned to face the most hated professor in Hogwarts: Professor Severus Snape


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright I've been listening to the audio version of the second book (I love Jim Dale, he has an awesome voice) and I've realized that, in order for my vague idea for this story to work, I can't follow the events of the book as closely as I'd like and will probably end up as a mix of the books, the movies and things I've changed . . . so, to those who notice, sorry.

The summer hadn't changed Snape anymore than it had changed Ron; he was still tall and forbidding with a curtain of greasy, shoulder length hair and black eyes which shone with absolute mirth at having caught Harry and Ron.

Harry swallowed thickly. He felt nauseous, but then he always felt ill in Snape's presence. Snape wasn't the first teacher to hate him, but he was the vilest about it. The humiliation and utter nastiness of last year's potion class got to the point where Harry was physically ill before lessons.

He'd hoped to avoid Snape as much as possible. Now, as he stared into pitiless black eyes, Harry knew it would be a long year, assuming they weren't expelled.  
And then I'll be sent back to the Dursleys . . . Uncle Vernon will kill me, Harry thought as he dragged his feet all the way down to the dungeons.

The tension building in Harry's stomach only increased as they entered Snape's office. Snape walked slowly around his desk, drawing out their suffering, then slapped a newspaper in front of them.

"So . . . so . . . the train wasn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his ever faithful sidekick Ronald Weasley?"

"Sir," Ron began "If you'll just let us explain . . ."

"Be silent," Snape hissed, shutting them up more effectively than if he'd shouted.

"I don't want to hear whatever inane excuse you have concocted for your deplorable actions." He gestured to the newspaper, and Harry its title proclaimed "FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES!"*, followed by the statements of several eye witnesses who claimed to have seen a flying car. If Harry hadn't felt sick before, he most certainly did now.

"You were seen by no less than six Muggles, a serious breach of the Statue of Secrecy; not only that, but you have damaged an old and valuable Whomping Willow," Snape snarled.

"Damaged? It did more damage to us than we did . . ."

"I believe I told you to hold your tongue, Mr. Weasley." 

Ron flushed red, and Harry could tell he was going to say something stupid. Quickly, Harry grab Ron's arm, shaking his head. Normally Harry would be just as willing to fight with Snape – just not today when their statue as students was hanging in the balance.

"If you were students in my house, you both would be expelled and on the next train home!" Snape informed them, and Harry's heart clenched. Expulsion, no, no, NO! Such was his panic that he almost missed what Snape said next.

"As it were, I do not possess that happy power . . ."

"I'm afraid that power lies only with the headmaster," came a calm, gentle voice from behind them.

Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall framed in the doorway.

In the end they weren't expelled. Although two weeks' worth of detention and a letter sent home to their parents – or guardians, in Harry's case – was punishment enough. Ron was concerned about the letter most, insisting, "Mum'll kill me!"

Harry, on the other hand, was only worried about the Dursleys' reaction to the owl post. By the time they were finally allowed to go to their dorms, Harry had reached his limit. Exhaustion from the starvation he'd suffered over the holidays was weighing heavily on him.

He barely escaped his enthusiastic housemates' congratulations and Hermione's lecture, staggering up to the boys' dorms and falling, fully clothed, into sleep's embrace.

 

Severus Snape was well aware that he could be harsh, even cruel, when it came to Harry Potter, but his actions were easily justified by his position as a spy and Potter's obvious need for discipline At least, that was what he told Dumbledore whenever McGonagall raised a fuss.

Of course, given Potter's latest bid for attention – driving a fly car to Hogwarts – Severus felt further justified. Even better, he could tell by the sour look on McGonagall's face, sitting across from him at the annual first of the year staff meeting, that she knew it.

"Now, Severus, we have no reason to doubt Mr. Potter's and Mr. Weasley's claim that the barrier wouldn't open," pacified Professor Dumbledore.

"Perhaps," Severus drawled in disbelief – after all, no one else had problems with the barrier – "but they still, not only endangered themselves, but threatened out entire world with exposure."

"Oh, come now, Severus . . ."

"No, I've had just about enough of precious, golden boy Potter getting away with everything; he needs to be suitably punished," Severus declared.

"And they will be Severus," said McGonagall, "unless you believe a more severe punishment than two weeks of detention with Mr. Filch is lenient. Not to mention the letters being sent to their homes."

Severus scowled "As a matter of fact, I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley should not serve detention together. We wouldn't want them to get any ideas."  
"Mr. Potter can serve detention with me!" said Lockhart, flashing a smile.

Slowly, Severus turned to look at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Oh? And what will you have him do? Sign fan mail?"

The smile on Lockharts face slipped off.

"The last thing Potter needs is to have his head inflated anymore."

"Very well, Severus; then Harry will serve detention with you," said Dumbledore, an infuriating twinkle in his blue eyes.

Severus glared at him. While he didn't really want to babysit precious Potter he was also the only one who would give the boy the punishment he deserved. Besides, Severus couldn't deny that he enjoyed taking Potter down a peg.

"Fine, but when Potter comes whining about it, I expect you to put him in his place." He looked directly at McGonagall.

She sniffed. "For your information, Severus, Mr. Potter has never complained to me about any detention, yours or otherwise."

"You'll pardon me if I find that hard to believe," Severus sneered.

McGonagall's eyes flashed. "Now you listen here, Severus . . ."

"I think that will be all for tonight," cut in Dumbledore before the fight could truly begin, "We all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and I believe it is best for us to retire."

There were murmurs of agreement from the other teachers, along with a loud, "Jolly good idea, Headmaster, jolly good I was just about to suggest it myself," from Lockhart.  
It took all of Severus's considerable control to not hex the man into oblivion.

Once he was in his quarters, Severus poured himself a drink before setting down heavily in front of the fire. Sipping at the amber liquid, he stared into the fire's flickering depths. He often prided himself on his keen observational abilities, and it hadn't escaped his notice that Potter had seemed . . . off. Normally the boy showed as much, if not more, disrespect than his late father, but he'd been oddly quiet during the lecture. Perhaps the boy felt remorseful for endangering himself and his best friend?

Severus scoffed at the thought. No, that couldn't be it. Potter was up to something; he was always up to something. Finishing his drink, Severus put out the fire and headed to bed. He'd figure out what to do about Harry-bloody-Potter in the morning.

 

Harry awoke feeling tired, and it took an extreme effort to force himself out of bed. Glancing around, he realized he was the last one up but couldn't seem to find the energy to panic. Lethargically, he staggered into the shower, grateful for the first warm water he'd felt since he'd left for the summer holiday. After a thorough cleaning, Harry got dressed and was about to make his way to the great hall when Ron and Hermione came into the common room.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're awake. McGonagall was in a right state when you weren't at breakfast!" said Hermione. Harry blinked at her words, having difficulty processing.  
"Why didn't you wake me?" he finally asked, vaguely noting that his friends were steering him out the door.

"You seemed to need it after last night,"– Ron shrugged –“Any way, we got your schedule, and McGonagall wants to see you after class to talk about your detention."  
"Aren't I having it with you?"

"Apparently not, I got detection with Filch." He scowled.

"Well you both . . ." started Hermione

"Don't say it, I've already suffered through a Howler, I don't need a lecture from you, as well."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Howler, they're horrible. I suppose it's like a feleyphone but in a letter."

"Telephone, Ron" said Hermione, exasperated. Harry smiled weakly at their bickering; it was good to be back at Hogwarts.

By the time they had Transfiguration, Harry had lost ten house points for not having his summer homework completed or his school supplies.

"Honestly, Harry, even Ron had it done!" lectured Hermione.

Harry rubbed his tired eyes. "It's not my fault the Dursleys wouldn't let me do my homework," he muttered.

"Well, why don't you just tell the teachers . . ."

"No," Harry said shortly.

"Harry."

"I said no, Hermione, drop it."

There was no way he was going to tell the teachers that he wasn't allowed to do his homework. At best they'd inquire and make life difficult for him at home. At worst . . . they wouldn't believe him at all. Harry would rather suffer through his housemates' wrath for losing points than go through that again.

"Lay off him, Hermione. He's obviously had a rough summer," said Ron

To her credit, Hermione followed Ron's advice and stopped pestering him.

Transfiguration didn't go any better. When Harry told Professor McGonagall his homework wasn't done, she pursed her lips but didn't dock points. When she realized Harry hadn't down any of his homework or gotten his supplies, she was livid.

"A disgrace to Gryffindor! I am truly disappointed in you, Mr. Potter, and you'll serve an extra week of detention," McGonagall scolded him when she held him back after class.

Harry closed his eyes; he'd never catch up at this rate.

"I also expect for all of your homework to be completed by the end of the week."

"But Professor . . ."

"No excuses, Mr. Potter! You had the entire summer to complete the homework, and I have no sympathy for you."

Harry hung his head. "Yes Professor."

"Now, you'll report to Professor Snape at 7:30 sharp, and I suggest you not be late."

Harry nodded miserably, struggling not cry. Snape would set him to work scrubbing cauldrons or the floors, or organizing the store room, which normally wasn't bad, as far as Harry was concerned. He'd been cleaning for more than half his life, but he wasn't sure his food deprived and slightly battered body could handle it.

So, with a heavy heart, he headed back to the common room, skipping lunch entirely. Harry knew it wasn't a good idea, but he had to order his school supplies, start his homework, and try to finish his summer homework.

By the time 7:30 rolled around, Harry thought he really would cry. Even with Hermione's help, he was utterly overwhelmed by the mound of homework in front of him. To top it off, Harry also needed to fill out over a dozen orders for his school supplies. The only reason Harry even remembered his detention was because Ron also had one.

"Don't let the git give you too hard a time," said Ron as they parted ways – Harry to the dungeons and Ron to Filch's office. It was with a feeling of dread that Harry knocked on Snape's door.

"Enter."

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," – the man sneered as he realized Harry was on time –"Good to see you can follow directions when properly motivated."

Harry didn't respond, and Snape sneered again. Gathering up some papers, Snape make his way out the office and into the classroom.

"The cauldrons are over there, Potter. I expect to be able to see my reflection in them by the time you're through."

With only a softly muttered, "Yes, Sir," Harry gathered up the cauldrons, struggling to ignore the strain in his toothpick arms. By the time all of the cauldrons were at the sink, Harry was exhausted. His hands shook as he filled the particularly nasty ones with soap and water to soak, then began scrubbing the more manageable cauldrons.

He was trembling after he'd finished the first, severely cramping after the second, and, by the third, the cauldron slipped through his wet fingers. It hit the floor with an almighty CLANG, sending soapy water all over the floor.

Terrified, Harry looked at Snape. The Potion Master's face was thunderous. He could see Snape yelling, could see his mouth moving, but, oddly enough, he couldn't hear it.  
Snape was approaching him, now. Harry struggled to stay upright as the world spun around him, and Snape loomed above. He swayed, knees buckling. Harry felt someone catch him as he fell, and then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos or comments.  
> *This is the actual name of the article mention in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello Harry Potter fans, and welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic! Of course this is a classic Harry-gets-adopted-by-Snape fic, but, honestly, I had to write one. I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter and will take the time to listen to me babble.  
> First off, I am normally a very consistent updater and update once a week. However, that was before I started college, so updates might be closer to two weeks or even a month. I do promise that I will try to get them out as fast as possible; I know how frustrating it is to be waiting for a fic to update.
> 
> Next, I encourage my reader to please review and tell me what you think, flamers can go ahead and review as well; I'm always in need of a good laugh.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Zx14ninja


End file.
